


Partners in Crime. Partners in Life.

by GoDownWithThisShip



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are a dynamic duo, but the two haven't worked together in quite some time. After a particularly brutal heist, Harley nurses Ivy back to health and the two discuss their relationship.</p><p>Happy Asexual Awareness Week!<br/>Asexual (And possibly Aromantic)!Poison Ivy<br/>Bisexual!Harley Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime. Partners in Life.

**3:30 AM**

**Gotham City**

**Undisclosed location**

 

"Almost there, Pammy," Harley said in a delicate sing-songy voice. One of her arms was wrapped around Pamela's waist, while her other hand gripped the stair rail. She was regretting buying a flat on the top floor of the run down building. Naturally the elevator was in a state of severe disrepair and the landlord was not very interested in keeping the facilities pristine. She'd be surprised if it got fixed at all at this point.

 

"Where are we going?" Pamela murmured into her neck. Her head seemed to heavy for her neck to hold up and Harley wondered if she was possibly concussed. They'd pulled off more than one heist together, but this one went particularly badly.

 

Someone must've tipped the Bat off or something because they weren't in the joint for ten minutes before he showed. There was a time when Harley felt she could almost read Ivy's mind and their ability to fight together showed it. But, there was a disconnect tonight and the two were lucky to get out without being taken in.

 

"Just a lil investment I made," Harley replied and Pam replied with a heavy groan. "What?" 

 

"So it's you and the _clown's_ love pad I take it?" 

 

Harley stopped suddenly and Pamela lurched forward, her head rolling with the motion. "If you're gonna be so _nosy,_ no. I didn't buy it with Mista J. He has no idea I've got it."

 

Pamela looked up at her, green eyes piercing through a curtain of crimson hair that had fallen over her face. "You took my advice?"

 

Harley huffed and continued climbing the creaking stairs. "No need to sound so surprised," she muttered under her breath as she and Pam limped up the stairs.

 

They finally arrived at a battered green door, one of many in the long hallway. The paint in the hall was chipped and peeling and the carpet was worn to the point of balding in some places. The hall smelled vaguely of bleach and vomit. Harley quickly unlocked the deadbolt and the extra lock she had installed herself and the two slipped inside.

 

With a quick flick of the switch near the door, the lights flickered to life and illuminated the dingy apartment. It didn't have any rooms so her queen sized mattress sat on the floor next to the kitchen. It was adorned with numerous pink throw pillows of various sizes, shapes, and shades and a few stuffed animals. The only furniture she had was a large oak dresser she had snagged from the Goodwill and a pair of bar chairs she had picked up from the side of the road. The walls were papered with a floral pattern that might have been cool fifty years ago.

 

"Love what you've done with the place," Ivy remarked. She slipped from Harley's grasp and limped to the mattress and plopped down on it.

 

Harley rolled her eyes, "Leave the jokin' to me, sweet heart." Ivy chuckled and winced, holding her middle. Harley quickly made her way to the tiny bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. "I've got band aids, some Neosporin, and this gauze stuff." She waved each item around as she named them.

 

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep," Ivy replied.

 

"You sure Pammy? They got ya pretty bad."

 

"I'm sure."

 

Harley edged around the mattress and placed the first aid kit on the counter before making her way into the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets. "How 'bout _this_ kinda medicine!" she said, victoriously producing a cheap bottle of whiskey.

 

"Now you're getting it."

 

Harley twisted the top off and took a painful swig, cringing at the burning sensation as she swallowed. "Yeah, that's the stuff." She sat down cross-legged next to Pam and offered her the bottle.

 

Ivy sat up, using her elbows to support herself, and accepted the bottle. After a quick sip and a wince she handed it back to Harley. "Why don't we do this more often?" Harley asked, taking another swig.

 

"Besides getting beaten half to hell?" Pam asked.

 

"You know what I mean!" Harley rolled her eyes. "Remember the good ole days?" She gave Pammy time to answer, but one was not provided so she continued. "You and me. Shopping sprees without the credit card bills. You even had a plan for _world domination_! Whatever happened to that?"

 

"You know exactly what happened." Pam's tone was icy. Harley opened her mouth to retort, but Pam continued, "You chose _him_ over me, Harl! After everything we've been through. And what hurts even more-" she sat up to face Harley, her face was contorted into a pained expression "-is that I know that no matter what we go through it will always be him. I won't _compete_ for first place anymore, Harley. Especially when I know I can't win." She eased back into a prone position and curled up on her side facing the wall. 

 

"It's not like that no more," Harley was fighting tears. Pammy could be real mean sometimes. "Honest."

 

Her pleas were met with a cool laugh. "Right. Haven't heard that one before."

 

"Why do you think I bought this place?" Harley gestured wildly about the dark room. "Wasn't cus I was in the market for a nice summer home, Pammy! I bought it cus I thought…" _What in the world was I thinking? That somehow crazy plant lady was gonna suddenly wanna do all that mushy-gushy domestic crap?_

 

Pamela turned to face her and Harley swore she saw the ghost of a tear slithering down her olive colored cheek. "Thought what?"

 

Harley's lips trembled, she was inches away from breaking down. "I thought I'd take your advice for once." Her voice wobbled at the end and she looked down at her dearest friend with wide, tear-rimmed eyes.

 

To her surprise, Pammy sat up on her elbow and put a hand on Harley's cheek. They just looked at each other for a moment before Pam pulled her into a kiss. 

 

Harley's eyes widened for a moment- after all this was new. Sure, she and Pammy had kissed before. Loads of times. But never like this. There was a lot of emotion in this kiss. Years worth of it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Pamela, giving her a quick squeeze. 

 

Pammy's lips were soft, as they always were, but she was kissing rather forcefully. As their lips moved, they fell back against the mattress. Harley's weight pressed down on Ivy and she let out a little sigh.

 

Harley stopped and leaned back slightly. "You okay, Pammy?"

 

Ivy nodded, "Of course. But I'm tired, and-" Harley always thought it was strange that Ivy, the confident woman that she was, had trouble saying no to her. But, here she was making silly little excuses as though she had to explain herself to the one person who understood her the most.

 

Harley pursed her lips and blew a strand of gold hair that had fallen in front of her face. "How'dya feel about spooning. I'm in the mood for a little spooning."

 

Pam's expression noticeably brightened, it was the happiest Harley had seen her that day. "Big or little?"

 

"Your call," Harley replied with a shrug.

 

Ivy rolled over and murmured, "Little."

 

They had cuddled before, but this was a rare opportunity and Harley was determined to take advantage of it. She curled up behind Ivy, one arm under her own head and the other wrapped tightly around the red-head's middle. Her body was pressed tightly to Ivy's back and she could feel Ivy's somewhat labored breathing. Ivy always smelled like some exotic flower that Harley could never put her finger on. She buried her face into Ivy's soft hair and just breathed it all in.

 

They drifted to sleep like that, Pam wrapped in Harley's gentle embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my (less than sober) editor for both reading over my work and making little changes and coming up with a title for this fic.


End file.
